The Ultimate Happiness
by APTX4869-Conan
Summary: "You'd never meet me... I was bed-ridded at home you know." "I'd be playing my baseball... One day I'd send a baseball flying right through your window. When I go to retrieve it, you'd be there... that's how we'd meet. We would start talking and have so much fun I'd start visiting you every day. I'd start taking care of you. How does that sound?"


Marriage… It's the ultimate happiness for a girl. But I can't do chores or laundry. I can't do anything on my own. I'm just some annoying baggage in the way. Who would want to marry me?

You see, I was born paralysed. I can't walk or even stand. I have to rely on my mother for everything. She was always there for me, taking care of me, all on her own with no help. My father died before I was born so she quit her job as a high school teacher and started running a small bakery that we ended up in so she could help me whenever I needed.

I had inherited most of my looks from my mother. I was quite small for my age and had long pink locks, an odd family trait from my mum's side, as well as bright pink eyes. My skin was pale from the fact that I never really left my room and it wasn't marred by any scars or pimples.

I shifted slightly as I continued to watch my favourite band, Girls Dead Monster, performing the song Alchemy, on my small TV. It looked like they were having so much fun. I stared on in slight envy as I watched them jump around and dance as they played and sung their hearts out. I began humming faintly as I tapped my fingers to the beat and bobbed my head. Soon humming turned into whispering and then into singing along with as much energy as I could muster.

"Aruite kita michi furikaeru to,

iya na koto bakkari de mou unzari da yo,

fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku,

sonna michi wo ikite- ah!" I was cut off half way through the verse due to a baseball smashing right through the window beside me and just missing my head by an inch.

I heard my mother drop something in the kitchen followed by the sound of her running over to my room. There was a long silence as she reached the door and saw the broken window and the small shards of glass that covered part of my blanket, luckily they had not cut my hands.

"Yui!" she cried as she snapped out of the shock and rushed over. She instantly started assessing me for any wounds. Once she had realise I was fine, she yanked the glass-covered blanket off. I shivered as the cold air conditioning hit my skin despite the fact that I was wearing winter PJs during summer and mum quickly dragged another sheet out of the closet, laying it over my cold frame.

The doorbell sounded throughout the house and mum gave me a quick smile before rushing off to answer it. I heard I muffled conversation coming from the door and soon my mother appeared in my doorway again with a goofy grin on her face and a boy about my age wearing what looked like a baseball uniform trailing after her.

"I'm really, really, really sorry! I really didn't mean to hit the window! I'm so sorry!" the boy continued apologising over and over and I couldn't help but giggle as he bowed down and requested that she let him pay for repairs. His head shot up at the sound of my voice and he seemed to be only just now noticing I was here. His hair was strangely… blue, though still nowhere near as strange as mine, and his eyes were an entrancing violet.

He gasped as he saw the broken window beside my head and immediately began apologising again. "Oh my god! I'm so so so soooooo sorry! You aren't hurt are you?! Oh no! I'm sorry!" I chuckled at his reaction and gave his an awkward smile.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry," I said in hopes he would stop panicking.

"Oh, thank goodness. Uh… my name's Hinata. What's yours?"

"It's Yui. Nice to meet you!"

"Sorry we had to meet like this…" he trails off and scratches the back of his head nervously.

"It's ok, we probably wouldn't have even met if it wasn't like this!"

* * *

**Hey Guys! So how is it? I promise the next chapters will be longer, this is just a prologue ;P Remember to comment/review and constructive criticism is welcome just PLEASE NO FLAMES! The make me sad… just like the ending of Angel Beats TT^TT**


End file.
